The Wars Re-birth
by Keiko-keket
Summary: After years of peace, the Earth is again threatened, and new Gundam Pilots need to be found to take action.
1. Default Chapter

Gundam Wing: The Wars rebirth BY KEIKO Konnichi-wa no minna-san! You know I'm gettin kinda bored with these Gawd awful disclaimers. So (now don't sue me, cuz I'm lyin) I actually do own Gundam Wing, so screw you. Naw, just kiddin. I can't own 'em cuz it's a Japanese show. I'm just a wako Canadian fic writer. And to go with this, I own this series of Gundam Wing, (well sorta, cuz it's my idea) except for the Gundam pilots, and some other characters I don't really care aboot. Wing Zero Silencer: Trident Mensing KOREAN Deathscythe Espionage: Kurt Patterson MEXICAN Heavy Arms Massacre: Inva Sartina RUSSIAN Sandrock Twister: Eric Antinios SPANISH Epyon Devastator: Jean Lucas FRENCH Altron Dragonfire: Gar Matem GREEK Devil Shock: Sheila King CANADIAN Narrator: After Colony 218, the remnants of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation have crumbled under the destruction of the Sanq Kingdom. Months ago, a terrorist group called the Rennaisance attacked, thinking that if they were to destroy many Preventer military bases, that the world would fall at their feet. Such mass destruction, as well as bloodshed drove the Colonies into stasis (which means no talking to the Earth). After the Earth started to threaten the Colonies into speaking, the Colonies attacked back with fierce determination. Where Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain is at this time, no one knows. But it is said that the Colonies have once again built Gundams as a defence to themselves, and a way to destroy Renaissance. (Place: Colony L8: Mexican Colony) Renaissance Leader: Prepare to destroy the colony! Officer: Is it really neccesary to destroy an entire colony, sir? RL: Of cousre. It's showing everyone that we are the ultimate force! Attack now! (Groups of Tauraus, Mercurius & Vayete attack the colony on the inside) Thousands of people are running in the streets in terror. But no one noticed one 14 year old boy moving stealthily towards the troops of soldiers. He reaches the nearest soldier, and quickly disposes of his, and steals his gun. Then he dissapears down another street, only to run into a squadron of Renaissance soldiers. (Let's just call them RS, writing Renaissance takes to long). Each shot, connects with a soldier, straight in the forehead. No one heard their piteous screams for help. Boy: You scum are going to pay for the lives that you have destroyed. He then runs off to the next squadron, taking them out easily. After the fight, a group of scientists come to what remained of the colony (AN: The inside is almost completly destroyed, but the outer hull is still intact). Dr J.: Lets take a look. There might be something of use in this mass of junk. (AN: In this story, the scientists survived the explosion of Libra T_T) (AN: Also the former Gundam pilots are here as well, but they're Admirals. K? =B) 


	2. The Wars Re-birth 2

The Wars Rebirth 2: Zero Disaster BY:KEIKO KONNICHI-WA NO MINNA-SAN! I AM SORRY BUT I AM ON A HUUUUUGGGGGEEEEEEE SUGAR HIGH, AND I REALLY AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO SAY I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING. DOE! I JUST SAID IT! ANY HOO, I'VE GOT TO GO, Y'KNOW CHILLIN (AKA FREEZING QUATRE), KILLIN (AKA WUFEI), CLEANIN OFF MY LIGHTSABRE, SCYTHE & STAFF OF JIGOKU! (Place: Colony L6: French Colony) At the same time as Sheila was helping Kurt adjust to life as a Gundam pilot, on colony L6, Zechs and his family (aka Noin and their son, Sean) were in a bit of trouble. The RS's were attacking this colony in hopes to take it over. Zechs: Noin, I need you to take Sean and get out of here. It's too dangerous for a boy his age. (Sean is 14) Noin: Zechs, meet us on L1 when you finish up here. Sean: But I can help! Zechs: Not on your life kid. Sean: But... Zechs: Just go! As you can probably tell, Zechs and Sean don't exactly meet eye to eye. Zechs then pushes them towards the Tauraus suit air lock. Noin and Sean went to the closest one. Sean: Mom, watch out for yourself. Noin: Wha? Sean then hits her and she crumples to the ground. He puts her in the Tauraus, and sets it on auto pilot. Then he goes back to the ground, to fight. Luckily, his parents had allowed him to have a gun, so he had at least a small defense. After killing 3 soldiers, he found himself surrounded by enemy mobile suits. Soldier: Surrender or be destroyed. Sean was then taken to Omega base, as a prisoner of war. Sheila: So, Kurt, which suit do you want to pilot? Kurt: I had my eye set on the Deathscythe. Sheila: Figured you'd say somethin' like that. Kurt: How? Sheila: All boys seem to love dark and ominous. But I have to admit that Deathscythe was my second choice. Kurt: How long will it take to complete? G: About 3 weeks, if we aren't interupted. All of a sudden, the computer started bleeping. The doctors went over to the comp. and saw it was an encoded message from Noin Merquise. Noin: Attention to whoever receives this message. Colony L6 has been attacked by Renaissance. My husband Zechs Merquise stayed to fight, and my son, Sean Merquise, has been captured. To whoever can hear this, please help. J: Looks like she got herself into a bit of a jam. Sheila: How about my beautiful Devil make her first appearence. O: That would be the best idea. S: And while Sheila's doing that, we can send Kurt to find Mrs. Merquise. Kurt: Why not. G: Suit up you two. First mission: Save colony L6, and rescue Admiral Noin. Kurt & Sheila: Nimmu Ryoukai. (I hope I spelled that right. And if you don't speak much Japanese, like me, that means Mission accepted.) ____________________________________________________________________ (Place: Omega Base, Cell#41) (Sean's POV) I've known pain before, but this was to much. Every part of me was screaming with fire. As I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was in a dark room, tied tightly to a chair. For a while, I just sat there in silence. Then the dor opened, and in entered an Renaissance soldier. RS: I am Commander Knox, and you will answer everything I ask of you. From this point on, I am your superior, and you shall work for me. I shall make you a great pilot... if you answer me this. Sean: What. Knox: How many Gundams, and Gundam pilots are there? Cel: How the hell would I know. Knox: Then, how about, what's your name. Sean: That is of no importance to you. Knox: Tell me then, if you have a codename. Sean: I am Reaper. That's all you'll ever know. Knox: Do you agree to work for me, and serve me, to the death. Sean: Why the hell should I work for a backstabbing freak like you. Knox: When you are well enough, I'll show you. With that, Knox left, leaving me wondering what he had up his sleeve. I mean, how could he have anything to bother me with. Guess I'll find out soon enough. ____________________________________________________________________ (Place: Space, around colony L5) Noin could feel the air around her was getting thinner. There was no way out from the frozen wasteland known as space. After hours of just sitting there, she began to think that she would never be rescued. After an uncountable amount of time, she heard the sound of a shuttles' engines. THen she felt the suit she was in dock in a hangar bay. Then a voice I did not recognize came on the P.A. system. Voice: Admiral Noin, I presume? Noin: Who the heck are you? Voice: My name is Kurt Patterson, and I am the new pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe. Noin: What? That's impossible! Kurt: Not really, anyway, the hangar you are in has now been oxygenated, so you can come join me in the cockpit, if you wish. As Noin finally made it to the cockpit, she saw a boy with brown and grey streaked hair siting in the pilots chair. She sat in the chair behind him. Noin; Kurt Patterson, I presume? Kurt: Correct. Hurry and get your seat belt on. We have to get out of here really fast. A space battle is about to start. With that, Kurt set the engines on overdrive. Noin: Hold on a sec! What about my son! Kurt: That's where I'm heading after I drop you off. Noin: Aya... this is going to be one long day. After Kurt dropped Noin off, he heads towards the Omega Base. (Kurt's POV) The defense at Omega was not very hard, so I quickly made it inside. After going down a few corridors, I arrived at a computer console. The prisoners holding cell's were just a few halls down. As I made my way down, I heard voices coming from one of the cells. RS#3: Come on, Commander Knox will see you now. Voice#2: And if I refuse? RS#4: You don't have a choice. Now move! Out of that cell came the 2 RS soldiers, and a young boy with light violet hair. I bet that's Sean. I followed them towards the Moblie Suit Bay. There they met up with the man I presumed was Knox. Knox: Well, Reaper, this here is the reason why you are goign to work for us. As Knox said that, he pointed to a large mobile suit. It was white and blue, with an electric whip, a beam sabre, and a buster rifle. It was the Tallgeese! Knox: This is the Tallgeese Reaper, which just goes along perfectly with your name. Sean: So? What's your point? Knox: You'll be the pilot of our Gundam. To show the people that we are stronger than them, we need the strongest Mobile Suits. And so, you shall pilot our first Gundam. Sean: In your dreams loser. Knox: We'll see about that. **points to soldiers** take him back to his cell. And make sure to beat some sense into him. We are the winning side, so there is no point in retaliation. When the soldiers left, Kurt went to work. He set up his carrier to be prepared to take on a mobile suit. Then, he went to get Sean. As he re-found Sean's cell, he saw the 2 RS's leave looking exceptionally pleased with themselves. /I'll give them something to be not-so-pleased about/. And with that, in 1 fluid motion, he killed the 2 soldiers without letting them make a sound. He slipped into the cell, and saw the kid on the ground. Kurt: Hey... you allright? Sean: Does it look.... like it? Kurt: Not really, can you at least stand up a little? Sean: Dunno... I'll try. Kurt: Nver mind. I was sent here from your mother, I came to get you out of here. Sean: Okay. Kurt helped Sean up, and half carried him towards the shuttle. As soon as he put Sean on a med bed (Tee hee, that rhymes ^_^), he went back to get the suit. It was easy, because no one expected anyone to be able to steal anything of theirs. So, after setting a few explosives, he knocked out the engineers, and jumped into the control seat. He easily piloted it out, and pressed the detonation button. The RS hangar exploded. He got back to the shuttle, and put the Tallgeese into the hangar, and got back to the pilot seat. It wasn't long before he got back to headquarters. The med-techs carted off Sean, and the scientists were extremly pleased with the little bonus named Tallgeese Reaper. Keiko: Sooooo... how ja like it? Vlad-chan: Ugh. Keiko: That's all you ever say! T_T `_« `_«**** (Blows up Vlad-chan) Much better. Ti-chan: MEEERRRROOOOUUU! Merow? MEERRR (Translation: You forgot to feed me! What, I'm on? SSSSSSHHHHHIIIIIIIII....) Keiko: Ti-chan!.... Good girl! Ti-chan: PPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! 


End file.
